


Expecting

by korasami



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Babies, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100, also infidelity sort of, sort of, well for one the Maiko and Sukka is implied, you know it really doesn't even have to be Suki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko has news. Nobody likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Rights where due.

The pain on Sokka’s face is overwhelming when you tell him the news. It is better than you expected, really, when you are able to leave your (former?) lover’s room with just a quickly-forming bruise, although you know it would have gone much worse if Sokka had been a bender of any sorts.

Nonetheless, it had to be done. Appearances are everything, even when there is nobody near to see you.

Only when Mai tells you the child is not yours do you fully realize his heartbreak.

The pain on your face is overwhelming when Sokka tells you _his_ news.


End file.
